mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Simpson vs. Brad Tavares
Brad Tavares stepped in to replace Jason Miller on relatively short notice. The Fight The first round began. Tavares landed a body kick but ate a right hook and slipped more than anything. Simpson worked a double. He switched to a single kneeing the leg four times. Four thirty-five. Simpson kneed the leg twice. Tavares stuffed the single. Four fifteen. Tavares stuffed a trip. Four minutes. Simpson kneed the leg. Tavares stuffed a trip. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Simpson kneed the body and the thigh there. He kneed the face inside. The crowd booed loudly. Three minutes gone as Tavares stuffed another trip. Simpson kneed the leg. Two thirty-five. "Knee his head!" The ref broke them up with two fifteen to loud cheers. Two minutes. Tavares definitely looked slower and he was breathing deeply. Tavares landed a nice right. One thirty-five. Tavares landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. They clinched. "Knee the head!" He kneed the thigh. One fifteen. Simpson got a trip. Tavares stood to the clinch. Simpson kneed the leg and again. One minute. Simpson landed five or six lefts inside there. He kneed the body. Thirty-five. Simpson landed a left hand. The crowd began booing again. Fifteen. Tavares landed a short right inside. Simpson kneed the body twice and ate one. Tavares stuffed a single and kneed the body twice. Simpson kneed the body, landed a big right and got a double as the first round ended. 10-9 Simpson solidly. "Double that jab. Work everything off that," they told Tavares. The second round began and they touched gloves. Tavares checked a leg kick and landed a counter right and a blocked high kick. Tavares dropped Simpson with a right hook countering a leg kick and they scrambled. Four thirty as Simpson had Tavares's standing back. Four fifteen. Simpson worked a double. Tavares stuffed it. Simpson kneed the body. Four minutes. Simpson kneed the thigh. Simpson landed a right hand inside. Three thirty-five. Tavares kneed the body. He kneed the thigh. Three fifteen remaining. Simpson's corner wanted him to work inside. Three minutes. Simpson kneed the body. Tavares worked a single, haha. Tavares switched to a double. Two thirty. Simpson was defending. He stuffed it. Simpson's mouth was bleeding. He kneed the body twice. Tavares worked a double hard. Two fifteen. Simpson defended very nicely. Tavares lifted Simpson and slammed him with a double. Simpson worked a standing guillotine after standing. Tavares dropped to one knee escaping. Simpson worked a D'arce from the top. Tavares escaped. Simpson landed a pair of right elbows. One thirty as Tavares stood into a standing guillotine. Simpson kneed the head twice there. "Knee the head!" One fifteen. Tavares stood to the clinch. One minute as they exchanged a knee to the body. Simpson worked a single. Thirty-five. Simpson landed five left hands inside. He kneed the leg. Fifteen. Simpson worked a single. He worked hard. Tavares stuffed it. The second round ended. 10-9 Simpson comfortably once again. "Let's get him on his back and land some big elbows," A-Train's corner told him.. The third round began and they touched gloves. "Get that leg kick going! Set it up!" Simpson landed a right hand and they clinched. Four thirty-five. "Elbow!" Tavares broke with four fifteen. Tavares landed a pair of hard counter rights. Four minutes as Aaron dove in for a double. Tavares stuffed it and a single beautifully to the clinch with a whizzer on the single. Three thirty-five. Simpson kneed the leg. Three fifteen remaining as Simpson kneed the body and then the leg. The crowd was getting restless. Tavares stuffed a trip. Three minutes. Simpson kneed the body twice. Two thirty-five. The crowd began booing as Simpson got a single. Two fifteen. Simpson worked to take the back. He had it. Tavares stood to the standing back. Simpson kneed the leg. Two minutes. Simpson kneed the head there as his corner called for it. He got a trip. Tavares stood back to the standing back. Simpson kneed the leg. Tavares turned to the corner. One thirty-five. "Knee the head!" One fifteen. Simpson kneed the head there. He worked for a double. Tavares sprawled awesomely as Rogan noted. One minute. "Aaron, turn it up!" The ref broke them amidst boos. Thirty-five. Tavares landed an inside kick. Simpson got a nice single to half-guard. Fifteen. Tavares turtled up defending a guillotine. Simpson landed three lefts in under. Tavares stood defending a standing guillotine and Simpson stuffed a single. The third round ended. The crowd booed. 10-9 Simpson.